1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical switching apparatus and, more particularly, to electrical switching apparatus such as safety switches.
2. Background Information
Many load devices, such as motors, compressors, pumps, fans, and HVAC units, operate, for example, at voltages of 208 volts, 240 volts, or 480 volts. Applicable safety codes may require the use of a local disconnect in the power distribution circuit for such load devices. A local disconnect is used to isolate the incoming power supply line from the load device and is typically installed in close proximity to the load device. The local disconnect affords an added level of safety, for example, to a technician performing maintenance on the load device.
The technician may employ one or more electrically powered hand tools (e.g., without limitation, saw; drill; grinder) while performing maintenance on the load device. Most electrically powered hand tools, however, utilize a 120 volt power supply. Thus, it is desirable to have a 120 volt convenience outlet located near the load device for ready access by the technician and/or by another who employs a device needing a 120 volt power supply in proximity to the load device. In many applications, however, the load device may be located in a remote area where the only power source within close proximity is that of the higher voltage supplied to the load device itself.
For example, HVAC units are often located on a building's roof where a 120 volt convenience outlet is not readily available. In the past, a technician attempting to service the HVAC unit needed to locate a 120 volt outlet (possibly on another floor), obtain one or more extension cords, and route the extension cords over a great distance to the outlet. In an attempt to address this problem, applicable codes now require that a 120 volt convenience receptacle be located within twenty-five feet of any roof-top mounted HVAC unit. Typically, to comply with the code requirements, an outlet is installed near the HVAC unit and a separate 120 volt circuit is run from the outlet to a distant 120 volt supply source. Due to the additional material and labor, however, installation of the separate 120 volt circuit may be cost prohibitive.
Thus, a need exists for an improved apparatus for providing a 120 volt convenience receptacle within an acceptable proximity to a load device.